Modem communications systems permit callers and callees, who are often separated by great distances, to freely dialogue with one another. However, when a caller initiates a call (or session) to a callee, very little information about the callee may be available to the caller prior to establishing a session. Similarly, when a callee receives a call from a caller, very little information about the caller may be available to the callee until a session has been established. In some instances, additional information about a caller or callee may facilitate dialogue between the two parties. To date, very little is available to provide such information in a communication system. A need, therefore, exists in the industry to address this deficiency.